<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Angels by mozamwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424001">Snow Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozamwrites/pseuds/mozamwrites'>mozamwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Halloweentown (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, Snow, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozamwrites/pseuds/mozamwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Michael Myers x reader winter fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Michael!”<br/>
The streets were empty, the surrounding area abandoned, and eerily quiet. You had managed to drag your lover out here, to enjoy both the snow and his silent company undisturbed. Michael stared at you from where he stood; the white mask nearly blending in with the flurries. </p>
<p>You pouted, stomping back over to him. “Please, Michael?” The shape’s watchful eye never left you, his mask only tilting down an inch when you grabbed his bare hand. Of course, Michael’s fingers were freezing to your touch, but you knew that no matter how much you begged, he would not put on any winter gear; aside from his old coveralls. Granted, his body heat was always high- but you always worry.</p>
<p>A gentle tug and a smile parts your lips as Michael moves, slowly out into the slippery street. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it peaceful out here, Michael?” You twirl, thick flakes landing on your eyelashes, melting to your cheeks. Michael made no sound, but tilted his mask to the sky. You open your arms for him to come to you. </p>
<p>Michael takes one step, and then- next you know- he’s flat on his back. Trying your hardest not to laugh, you shuffle up beside him.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s one way to get you down on my level..” </p>
<p>You chuckle, kneeling, and ever so gently lifted the bottom of his mask up to reveal his lips. He does nothing but tense, and you’re quick to kiss him. </p>
<p>It’s gentle at first; but Michael quickly overpowered you, wrapping a thick arm around you, and rolling. </p>
<p>Snow slipped past your collar, but you paid it no mind; your attention drawn to your lover; your Michael Myers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>